Chibi Love
by Ryoko of the Ink
Summary: Chibi Sasuke and chibi Naruto meet and decide to get married. Involves swings, a yaoi obsessed mom, a protective older brother, tons of fluff, and chibi love. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto. But I do own Chibi Love.

Summary: Chibi Sasuke and chibi Naruto meet and decide to get married. Involves swings, a yaoi obsessed mom, a protective older brother, tons of fluff, and chibi love. SasuNaru

Paring: SasuNaru

Point of view: Sasu-chan's

* * *

Chibi Love

Sasuke sat on the sat on the swing, his small pale hands gripping the rusting iron bars tightly. Watching the other children playing with their friends as he swung back and forth. Everyday he would come here to this park, sit on the second swing from the left and swing. It had to be the second swing from the left. It was his swing and to hell if he was going to let anyone take it. Uchiha's are possessive of their things and Sasuke was a Uchiha. So that swing was his.

Sasuke's mere presence would frighten the other children away from his swing. No one wanted to mess with the Uchiha and Sasuke was fine with that. He didn't need any friends to play with. Now what five year old doesn't want friends you may be asking. Well Sasuke has always not been a normal child. He had Itachi, his father, and mother, and that was all Sasuke needed to be content.

So there he sat on his second swing from the left gazing at the playing children. Quietly focusing on his swinging, back and forth, back and forth. Well he was focusing until a high-pitched voice broke him out of his trance.

"Hi, my names Naruto and I'm going to be the next hokage. What's yours?" A blond boy, now identified as Naruto, held his hand out to Sasuke. A huge smile on his face.

Sasuke stared at the boy…no the enigma before him. What was so different about this blond haired blue eyed boy before him that wouldn't make him run away like everyone else had. Sasuke scrunched his head and clasped his hands together in confusion. This predicament was making his young mind hurt. Was his glare not working? No… it wasn't him, it must be the boy, but what was it?

Feeling Sasuke's irritation Naruto backed away slightly and his smile faltered. Yet, his hand remained determinedly outstretched. In means to get Sasuke to introduce himself.

Sasuke gave Naruto another scrutinizing look. Maybe the blond boy would leave if he glared at him, it always worked for Itachi. Right? One…two…three. it never took this long for the glare to work for Itachi. People just fled as soon as he glanced at them. Was he doing it wrong?

Well, plan one had gone awry might as well move to plan two, give the blond boy his name. Then maybe he would leave. "My names Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mumbled quietly lowering his eyes.

Naruto's grin grew even wider, if that was possible. "Sasuke…WOW what a cool name," Naruto said excitedly. "We are going to be best friends."

Friends…the boy wanted to be _friends_? He was supposed to go away. He had gotten what he wanted right? Sasuke became even more confused. He didn't want friends he didn't need them so why was this boy so insistent to meet him… to be his friend. After all no one had ever wanted to before.

Naruto took Sasuke's silence as a means to go on, "Want to play a game?"

"….no"

"Come on…It's really fun," Naruto urged, his face moving close to Sasuke's.

"I really don't want to…" Sasuke replied. What did it take for the blond boy to get the message. He didn't want to play any games. He didn't want any friends. Was that really too much to ask? Well is it?

"You do want to, you just don't know it yet." Naruto pulled at Sasuke in a effort to get him to go to play. However he forgot one little thing; the swing. Sasuke not expecting the blond to use force to get him off the swing immediately lost his balance and fell. Right onto Naruto, their lips meeting in a brief chaste peck.

Both scrambled away from the other frantically after what seemed like hours. Sasuke could feel this strange heat coming to his face. What was this new feeling? He raised a hand up to his lips. Sasuke then realized that he had _kissed_ Naruto. He was supposed to feel disgusted… kissing was supposed icky right?

Blue eyes meet onyx and Sasuke felt his blush spread across his face. All he wanted to do was swing not meet and get _kissed_ by some weird blond boy. Sasuke wanted Naruto to say something anything to break the silence.

Naruto seemed to be debating with himself internally until he slapped his fist against his hand in apparent agreement with himself. "We are going to get Married," he said determinedly.

"What?" Sasuke managed to cough out a look of shock on his features.

MARRIED? Okay that was not what Sasuke was expecting. A eww or a gross would have sufficed, but marriage? First the blond boy approached him which was a oddity in itself and now he goes springing marriage on him. Sasuke's young mind hurt from all of this "trauma". All he wanted to do was swing. This was too much.

"We have to get married now," Naruto said simply implying it was the easiest thing in the world to understand. "We kissed right?"

"But, getting married is only what mommy's and daddy's do." Yes that should be enough. They were both boys they couldn't possibly get married. Right?!

"Well…," Naruto appeared to be confused for a moment yet instantly brightened. "We will just figure that out later."

"Later…," Sasuke replied sullenly to which Naruto nodded his head up and down vigorously. "You know what fine. Let's get married I really don't care anymore. But first we must tell our parents." Yes that should work they would never agree to let two five year olds get married. Yes.

Naruto lowered his head and started to tear up. Oh no…he had made Naruto cry. He could deal with screaming, he could deal with silence, but crying was not something he could deal with. "Naruto…what's wrong?"

"Sas…Sasuke said that we needed to tell our parents that we were going to get married," he let out a big sniff. "But I…I don't have any parents."

The sight of Naruto in tears made Sasuke feel a slight pain in his heart. What was this feeling. First that kiss had invoked a new strange feeling. But this feeling wasn't the same. It felt as though he had done something terrible and nothing he could do would make it better.

"Naruto…um…how about we only ask my parents and then they can tell us. That should be enough. Okay?" Sasuke held out his hand to the crying blond, he wasn't completely heartless after all.

Naruto wiped his tears with his sleeves. "Okay Sasuke," then he reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand and began to pull him in towards the exit of the park. Away from his swing.

"What…where are we going?" Sasuke asked while being dragged by Naruto. Darn, the young boy was strong for his age.

"To your house silly," Naruto said simply a large smile appearing on his face, tears forgotten.

"Why?" God this was a confusing day for Sasuke.

"To ask your mommy and daddy if we can get married." Naruto stated continuing to drag Sasuke towards the exit of the park.

What…Why was the blond so determined to get married. They were fivefor gods sake.

"Um…Naruto let me lead." Sasuke said reversing their positions and leading Naruto towards his home. "Naruto," He started as he led Naruto to his home, "about the whole marriage thing."

"Oh don't worry Sasuke. I've all ready figured it all out." Naruto replied cheerfully.

"You what?" Sasuke was startled. He had planned to give Naruto reasons why two boys could simply not be married and now the blond boy goes and says that _he's figured everything out_.

"You see you will be the daddy and I will be the mommy. It will be easier this way."

"What…How?" Sasuke asked turning back to Naruto.

"You see while I'm hokage I will be home a lot so I can take care of the kids. While you future anbu captain will go out on the most difficult of missions to defend our home." By this time Naruto eyes where sparkling.

"Kids….anbu?" Wow when Naruto said he had planned everything out. He really planned everything out.

"Yea huh, can't you see it." Naruto moved closer to Sasuke grabbing both of his hands in his, his smile as wide as he could possibly be.

"Yea…" Sasuke said prying out of Naruto's grip and continued to lead the blond boy to his home. Naruto followed willingly stars still in his eyes.

Naruto was special. In the short amount of time since they had met him Sasuke felt a bond with the other boy. Was it love that his mother was always ranting about. Nah… it wasn't love. But Sasuke did feel something for Naruto. He just couldn't think of it yet.

A short time later both boys arrived at Sasuke's manor. Sasuke quickly glanced around for any unwelcome intruders and quickly pulled Naruto into the manor. After kicking off his shoe's and _reminding_ Naruto to take his off, Sasuke sat Naruto down for a pep talk.

"Now Naruto," he began, "until I introduce you to mother will you please not talk." Naruto looked as though he were going to protest. "You can talk later…I promise. Just let me talk to mother first. Okay?" Naruto slowly nodded his head in response.

Sasuke slowly led Naruto to the kitchen, their hands gripped tightly together. Right before entering the doorway Sasuke turned to Naruto giving him one last talk. "Now Naruto just stay here until I tell mother about us getting married." Naruto nodded again. With that Sasuke entered his mothers "tranquil area" otherwise known as the kitchen.

With waist length ebony hair, two pricing eyes, and strength to match the legendary Tsunade, Mikoto Uchiha was a woman that wasn't meant to be trifled with. After having her two sons Mikoto had taken to cooking and reading her romance novels with the occasional mission here and there.

"Um…mother," Sasuke began shyly looking up at his mother.

"Yes Suke-chan?" Mikoto replied turning around to face Sasuke, while wiping her soapy hands on a long white apron.

"Um…" Sasuke began nervously. How was he supposed to tell his mom that he met a new friend today and they decided to get married. Oh yea and that friends a boy as well. That's sure to go over great with his mom.

"Go on Sasuke nothing can be that bad right?" Mikoto gave her son an encouraging smile.

"Well you see I made a friend today." Sasuke said gaining confidence as the conversation was going on.

"A friend…Oh Suke-chan that's great. That wasn't hard was it? " Mikoto said ruffling Sasuke's hair. "What's their name?"

"His name is Naruto and…" Why was it so hard to get this out? Might as well get it over with. "We've decided to get married mother."

"Married Suke-chan? Your much too young to get married and to a boy none the less." Mikoto said shaking her head.

"But mother-" Sasuke never go to finish his sentence because Naruto quickly rushed over to Mikoto and hugged her legs.

"Please Mrs. Sasuke's mom let me marry Sasuke. Please!" With that Naruto buried his head into the bottom of Mikoto's dress. Not making any effort to let go.

"Suke-chan is this the boy you wanted to marry?" Mikoto asked Sasuke gesturing to the new attachment on her legs.

"Yes mother, as I said his name is Naruto and I want to marry him." Yes Sasuke did want to marry the blond boy. Naruto had dug his way into his heart and he was refusing to surface.

Mikoto stared at Naruto for a few moments more. Her piercing gaze meeting Naruto's innocent one. After what appeared to be hours, well at least to Sasuke. In reality only a few seconds past. A blush appeared on Mikoto's face.

"SOOO CUTE," She screamed lifting Naruto up into her arms and proceeded to cuddle with him. Naruto only hugging her tightly in response. "Suke-chan you didn't tell me your friend was so adorable. Of course you can marry him."

"I can…I mean you don't care that he's a boy." Sasuke asked baffled at his mother's expression. He had only seen her this excited on days when her new romance novels came out.

"Of course I don't care. Who would say no to a face like this." Mikoto grabbed one of Naruto's cheeks and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thank you Sasuke's Mom." Naruto said beaming letting Mikoto do whatever she wanted to him.

"Oh call me mama Naruto." Mikoto replied placing Naruto down next to Sasuke.

"Okay mama." The look on Naruto's face reflected true happiness.

"Awww…but Naruto where are your parents," Mikoto said placing one finger on her chin as if in deep thought.

"I don't have any…" Naruto began to tear up again. Oh no she didn't. Sasuke didn't care that it was his mother. No one and I repeat no one made his Naru-chan cry and that included his mother. She was going to pay.

"Awww poor baby," Mikoto said lowering herself to Naruto embracing him. "You can live with us you are marrying Sasuke after all."

"He can?" Sasuke was amazed. He had never seen his mom this nice to anyone before. Even himself.

"Of course he can." Mikoto said wiping away Naruto's tears with her apron.

"I really can." Naruto looked to Mikoto for his answer , and he got a nod in response. "Do you hear that Sasuke I'm going to live with you." Naruto cried grabbing Sasuke in a hug.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. Trying to calm the bouncing blond. Their first moment. A moment that would have been remembered in the future if Itachi hadn't ruined it.

"Who's hugging my little brother?" the big bad anbu known as Itachi had entered the manor. Apparently back from his latest mission.

"Oh Itachi-chan welcome home. That's Naruto he's going to be living with us. He and Sasuke are getting married after all. Isn't it great." Mikoto answered as she gave Itachi a hug.

"Married? But mother they are much too young. How could you let Sasuke off to anyone like that" The look on Itachi's face was one of anger. Sasuke had never seen his brother so angry before especially over him. In any other circumstance it would have made him feel proud. Yet, Itachi was insulting his Naru-chan and that was a big no-no.

Naruto sensing that the atmosphere in the room had grown much heavier hid behind Sasuke. Burying his face into the crook of Sasuke's back. Sasuke grabbed on of Naruto's hands and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze before turning to address his brother.

"Yes nii-san I do want to marry Naruto." Sasuke stated, tone filled with confidence.

Itachi turned to Sasuke "Are you sure you want to Sasuke?"

"Yes, nii-san I am sure." Sasuke straitened his posture and attempted to make himself look as mature as possible. Quite a hard feat for a five year old. Yet he managed to accomplish it…somewhat.

"Okay. I'm okay with it. What's for dinner mother?" Itachi called as he turned to move up the stairs to go to his room.

"Oh thank you Itachi nii-san," Naruto called out to Itachi before turning to Sasuke. "Isn't it great Sasu-chan we can get married." With that Naruto crashed his body into Sasuke's rubbing his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Yes it is….wait Sasu-chan?"

"Yea, mama called you it earlier is it okay if I do too." Naruto asked, eyes going wide and lips pouting. Classic puppy-dog features and who was Sasuke to say no to the puppy dog face.

"Yes it's fine." Sasuke said happily hugging Naruto back.

Who would have thought that on a day where all Sasuke wanted to do was swing. He would meet a blond boy who was nothing but trouble. A blond boy who made life different and caused his world to become so different. Sasuke didn't, but for some reason he really didn't care.

* * *

A/N: Well my second oneshot for Naruto is done. Insperation for this came while I was looking thorugh SasuNaru pics on deviant art and I happened to come across one of them as chibis. And well knowing me I had to write a fan fic on it. Maybe a sequel in the future... I don't know yet. So remmeber to review and tell me if you want one. 

I hope you enjoyed the fic and please don't forget to review. Also critique is welcome but flames will be used to light the torches of yaoi fan mobs.


End file.
